goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Van Johnson
Van Johnson was an American actor and dancer. Biography Born Charles Van Dell Johnson in Newport, Rhode Island, he was a dancer in a touring theatre troupe before being cast in the Broadway musical Too Many Girls. He had his first credited film role in 1942 and was frequently cast as the dashing lead (often in war dramas both during and after World War II), appearing in such films as A Guy Named Joe, Two Girls and a Sailor and Thirty Seconds Over Tokyo. In the 1950s, Johnson appeared in such films as The Last Time I Saw Paris and The Caine Mutiny as well as guest starring in such series as The DuPont Show With June Allyson, Quincy and was nominated for an Emmy Award for his role in Rich Man, Poor Man. One of his final roles was in a stage production of Love Letters in 2003. Johnson passed away in 2008. Singing A singer and dancer both onstage and screen, Film No Leave, No Love (1946) *All the Time (duet) Till the Clouds Roll By (1946) *I Won't Dance (duet) In the Good Old Summertime (1949) *In the Good Old Summertime Duchess of Idaho (1950) *Let's Choo Choo to Idaho (contains solo lines) *You Can't Do Wrong Doing Right (duet) Remains to Be Seen (1953) *Too Marvellous for Words (duet) *Toot, Toot Tootsie (Goo'bye!)(duet) Miracle in the Rain (1956) *I'll Always Believe in You (duet) *La Marsellaise (solo) Kelly and Me (1957) *The Vagabond Song (solo) *Won't You Come Home, Bill Bailey? (solo) *Side by Side (solo) The Pied Piper of Hamelin (1957) *How Can I Tell You? (solo) *Feats of the Piper (contains solo lines) *Flim Flam Floo (solo) *Fool's Gold (solo) *How Can I Tell You (reprise)(duet) Television The Frank Sinatra Show (1958) *Nothing in Common (duet) Batman (1966) *The Wandering Minstrel (solo) *Wait 'Til the Jailbreak Batman (solo) The Hollywood Palace (1967) *Wilkommen (solo) *Let's Make s Movie (contains solo lines) The Dean Martin Show (1968) *The French Lesson (solo) *Rose of Washington Square (contains solo lines) *Ma Blushin' Rosie (contains solo lines) *Blue Skies (contains solo lines) *Alexander's Ragtime Band (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Know (contains solo lines) Stage Too Many Girls (1939) Clint Kelley *Tempt Me Not (contains solo lines) *Love Never Went to College (duet) *I Like to Recognize the Tune (contains solo lines) *I Didn't Know What Time It Was (duet) *Spic and Spanish (reprise)(contains solo lines) Jojo Jordan *I Like to Recognize the Tune (contains solo lines) *Spic and Spanish (reprise)(contains solo lines) Pal Joey (1940)(originated the role) *That Terrific Rainbow (contains solo lines) The Music Man (1961) *Main Title (contains solo lines) *Ya Got Trouble (contains solo lines) *76 Trombones (contains solo lines) *Sadder But Wiser Girl For Me (solo) *Marian The Librarian (solo) *Gary, Indiana (solo) *Goodnight, Ladies (contains solo lines) *Till There Was You (duet) *Goodnight My Someone (duet) *76 Trombones (reprise)(contains solo lines) On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (1966) *On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (solo) *Melinda (solo) *Come Back to Me (solo) Bells Are Ringing (1968) *On My Own (contains solo lines) *You've Got to Do It (solo) *Hello, Hello There! (contains solo lines) *I Met a Girl (contains solo lines) *Long Before I Knew You (duet) *Just in Time (contains solo lines) *Long Before I Knew You (Reprise)(solo) No, No, Nanette (1983) *Act One Finale *Fight Over Me, Girls (contains solo lines) *Act Two Finale *Pay Day Pauline (contains solo lines) *Act Three Finale La Cage aux Folles (1985) *We Are What We Are (contains solo lines) *With Anne on My Arm (duet) *With You on My Arm (duet) *Song on the Sand (solo) *Song on the Sand (Reprise)(duet) *Masculinity (contains solo lines) *Look Over There (solo) *Cocktail Counterpoint (contains solo lines) *La Cage aux Folles (Reprise)(solo) Show Boat (1991) *Cap'n Andy's Ballyhoo (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale (Wedding Scene)(contains solo lines) *Why Do I Love You? (contains solo lines) Gallery johnsonhavoc.jpg|'Victor' and Gladys Bumps in Pal Joey. johnsonkirkwood.jpg|'Sgt. Michael Hanlon' and Susan Hanlon in No Leave, No Love. johnsonbremer.jpg|'James I. Hessler' and Sally Hessler in Till the Clouds Roll By. johnsongarland.jpg|'Andrew Delby Larkin' and Veronica Fisher in In the Good Old Summertime. johnsonwilliams.jpg|'Dick Layne' and Christine Duncan in Duchess of Idaho. johnsonallyson.jpg|'Waldo Williams' and Jody Revere in Remains to Be Seen. johnsonheath.jpg|'Jeff Douglas' and Meg Brockie in Brigadoon. johnsonwyman.jpg|'Private Arthur Hugenon' and Ruth Wood in Miracle in the Rain. lauriejohnson.jpg|'Mina Van Runkel' and Len Carmody in Kelly and Me. johnsonpiper.jpg|'The Pied Piper' in The Pied Piper. johnsonfrank.jpg|The Frank Sinatra Show. johnsonlambert.jpg|'Harold Hill' and Marian Paroo in The Music Man. johnsonminstrel.jpg|'The Minstrel' in Batman. johnsonfeldon.jpg|The Dean Martin Show. johnsonhearn.jpg|'Georges' and Albin/Zaza in La Cage Aux Folles. Johnson, Van Johnson, Van